


want this relationship to drag-on

by haleofStilesheart



Series: Destiel Emoji Prompts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Jokes, Canon Compliant, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Dorks, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, Dragons, Established Relationship, Game of Thrones References, Game of Thrones spoilers, M/M, Post-Season/Series 10, Television Watching, Wyverns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 14:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11991516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haleofStilesheart/pseuds/haleofStilesheart
Summary: "What the hell do you mean they're not dragons?" Dean asked incredulously. He gestured at the television screen, pointing at the creature that was very clearly a dragon. "Just look at em!""I am, Dean," Cas answered calmly, shifting to get more comfortable. Tightening his arm around Dean's waist, he continued, "Which is how I know that they're wyverns, not dragons."Cas starts an argument about whether or not the dragons on Game of Thrones or not. Dean just wants to cuddle with his boyfriend.





	want this relationship to drag-on

**Author's Note:**

  * For [candybarrnerd](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=candybarrnerd).



> Here have some nerds watching Game of Thrones and arguing about dragons. For the prompt:

"What the hell do you mean they're not dragons?" Dean asked incredulously. He gestured at the television screen, pointing at the creature that was very clearly a  _ dragon _ . "Just look at em!"

"I am, Dean," Cas answered calmly, shifting to get more comfortable. Tightening his arm around Dean's waist, he continued, "Which is how I know that they're wyverns, not dragons."

Dean jerked his head back to frown down at Cas, a deep crease between his brows and frown lines on his forehead. "What the hell are wyverns?"

Cas simply smiled up at him, patient as a saint, while he cheekily explained, "Drogon, Viserion, and Rhaegal are wyverns."

Dean rolled his eyes. For the past few hours, he and Cas had been lying in bed together, enjoying a lazy, rainy Sunday afternoon together.

Sam was out on yet another date with Eileen, their fourth one in the past two weeks, leaving the Bunker empty save for Dean and Cas. Both of whom had sent Sam off with enthusiastic goodbyes, extremely happy that Sam had found someone he cared out, someone he didn't have to constantly about because she was an exemplary hunter herself.

Dean had felt the same way when he and Cas had finally pulled their heads out of their asses after the Darkness had been vanquished. When God had zapped Dean back to the Bunker after relieving him of the thousands of souls he had been carrying inside himself, Cas had rushed over to him and wrapped him up in a tight hug, kissing him breathless.

They had been together ever since, nearly six months now, and it had been wonderful. Their days were full of equal parts hunting monsters and domestic bliss.

Dean never had to worry about Cas getting targeted by some demon in search of revenge or some other kind of supernatural because Cas was a badass soldier of Heaven who could take of himself. He had even gotten his wings back after God unsealed the gates to Heaven before leaving.

Of course, Dean still did worry about Cas because he was a born worrier and he loved Cas with every single fiber of his being. But the point was that he didn't  _ have  _ to worry.

Anyhow, with Sam out on the town with Eileen, having an early dinner over in Smith Center, Dean and Cas had the Bunker all to themselves. Dean's first idea had been some marathon sex but he found that once he laid down in bed, he didn't want to do anything else.

Cas had concurred, climbing into bed and wrapping his arms around Dean like an octopus after queuing up some Game of Thrones on Dean's TV. They had been watching the new season, Dean hoping for a reunion between Jaime and Brienne while fangirling over Arya, when Cas had piped up out of nowhere to audaciously claim that the dragons weren't really dragons at all.

"Wyverns have two legs and wings," Cas explained, running his thumb over the strip of skin at Dean's waist. Setting his cheek back down on Dean's chest, he continued, "You've hunted dragons before. You know they're humanoid."

"Okay, ya got me there," Dean conceded with an amused huff. Glancing up at the screen where Littlefinger was being his typical creepy self — when were they gonna kill him off? — he curled his arm around Cas' shoulders, muttering, "Smartass."

"You love my ass," Cas retorted, scrunching his face up a bit. Tilting his head, he looked up at Dean, blinking innocently a few times as he pouted, "Right?"

"Course I do, babe," Dean enthusiastically agreed, sliding his hand down Cas' side to cup his ass through his borrowed sweatpants. He gave a firm squeeze as he quipped, "You're way hotter than any dragon."

That earned him a light smack on the chest and a beaming grin from Cas whose cheeks were tinged pink. Dean didn't really care if Daenerys' dragons were dragons or not because he had his angel.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr [here,](http://hale-of-stiles-heart.tumblr.com/) maybe send me a prompt or two!


End file.
